The Love of a Tiger Hamster
by Lil'PeiceOfCrap
Summary: A human hamster story. Stan thinks hes in love but along comes Cara. Chapter 5 Sandy Max. Flames aloud!
1. chapter 1

Okay... This will be a good story.

A/N I do not repeat DO NOT! own Hamtaro. (That aplies for all chapters)

I do however own Cara and Jack.

Flames aloud. It will help me improve.

Chapter one: the new girl

It was a normal day. And in a certain house it was 7:30 AM. This house belonged to Stan and Sandy Tiger. And in Stan's room the alarm was going off. The room's wall was covered with posters of bands and girl models. Stan was 14, and like all 14 year olds, Stan was a lazy messy hamster. He was in PJ pants and had no shirt on. He looked up and lazily reached for the alarm clock. He sat up and shook his hair out of his eyes. He fell out of bed. He started walking towards the door but tripped over his skate board.

He walked toward the bathroom. "Oh Stan, I used all the hot water!" Sandy said walking downstairs in a pink bathrobe. After his cold shower he went downstairs for breakfast. "Stanly, can you mail these for me?" His mom asked. "Whatever..." The family sat down for a loud meal.

Sandy and Stan walked down the sidewalk. They were going to Boss's house. Boss had a tree house and they went there every Saturday. Stan jumped the fence and sat next to Hamtaro and Panda. The meeting began but everyone agreed it was to hot of a June day to play. They mostly talked about where to have the meetings after Boss went to college. (Boss was almost 18.) After the meeting the went inside for lemonade. Boss's mom loved to cook and really enjoyed having them all over. Her bright warm smile always made them happy. "Cookies?" She asked. "Yes please!" They all said. When they were getting ready to leave Stan nudged Hamtaro and pointed at Pashmina. At the beginning of Spring, Hamtaro bet Stan 15 bucks he couldn't kiss Pashmina by the end of June. Stan had 7 days left. (If you can figure out what day it is you get a prize!)

Stan walked up to Pashmina and asked if she wanted to be walked home. "Okay! I'd love to!" They talked on the way home. When they got there he took a deep breath and leaned forward and kissed her. At first it was kind of a akward moment but after about 5 seconds Stan kissed the romantic way that you see in movies. After a minute had passed he let go. They stared. Stan felt great, he had his first kiss and Hamtaro owed him 15 dollars. He ran down the street singing I think I'm falling in love. But at the turn he ran into another hamster. "I'm so sor-sor-sor..." His jaw dropped at her beauty. She had hip leanthed blonde hair. She was wearing a mid-drift and a skirt. "No no no no... I'm sor-sor-sor-!" She said laughing. Of course she thought he was cute. (He reminds me of a boy in my class.) "I'm Stan." He said. "I'm Cara, and who was the girl you were kissing?" Stan couldn't believe it! "You saw that?" She smiled and held out her hand. "Yeah, I'm new and moved right next to her." They both started laughing and kept on laughing.

Sorry its so short! Do you see any relationships blooming? (If you didn't, I made it kind of easy to see. Again flames aloud. R&R!

I am totally serious about the prize. And I won't update untill I get 3 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Thak you to those who reviewed.

The answer IS! Drumroll

JUNE 23rd!

The prize is the satisfaction of knowing how to count...

And you get to go to my site! Check my bio to find out where it is.

The next day was Sunday. Cara started it out with writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this cute guy yesterday. He seemed nice._

_But I saw him kissing another girl..._

_Well maybe I'll see him and get to _

_know him better!_

She heard a rock get thrown at her window. She went over to see who it was. It was Stan. She ran down to see him. "Hey Stan!" She said. "Do-do-do you want to go and talk, you know, get to know each other?" He asked. She couldn't believe it! This is what she was hoping for! The talked and there was a lot of laughing. "Okay, you ask me a question!" Cara said. Stan Dicided to ask some hard questions. "Have you ever kissed anybody?" She took a sip of her strawberry shake. "Well, no. But I had a boyfriend once." Stan Reached over and wiped her mouth. They both blushed. "Okay Stan! Whats your favorite food?" Stan chuckled. "Does everything count?" They both laughed. With every move he made, Cara liked him even more.

Stan thought of a question. "Do you have any siblings?" He took a gulp of his shake. She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry to say yes, his name is Jack and hes a real pain!" Stan knew how that was. She smiled. "Do you?" Stan dreaded this question. "Yes." "STAN!" How did he know this was coming? He rolled his bluish eyes which drove most girls crazy when he looked at them. (They wouldn't show it though.) "Yes dearest sister of mine?" He said trying to look innocent. She pulled his ear close to her mouth. In a whisper she said, "Stop flirting with girls!" Stan could never figure out why she cared so much. He answered in a whisper, "Sandy don't blow this! I really think I'm in love!" She just gave him a look that meant he would end up getting in trouble. She turned to leave. (It is tempting to make a HUGE twist by killing Sandy but what would be the point?)

Cara giggled after Sandy left. "So who was that?" Stan rolled his eyes again. "My twin sis Sandy. Did that count as a question?" She laughed and said no. "Who was that girl you kissed?" Stan thought of what to say. "Pashmina, but it was for um... a school project!" He knew she wouldn't fall for it. "Can't wait to hear about it when I go to school tomorrow!" Stan took a deep breath and asked, "Do you like me?" Cara didn't know what to say. After 3 minutes of silence Stan had to go to the b-room. When he came back she was gone and on a napkin it said...

REVIEW! I need to stop this shortness curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update! I just kind of just put it off. Well here it is. Well this one is a little boring, but I promise it will get better.

Stan picked up the note, on it, scribbled in pen, were the letters, n and o. Stan stood in shock, she seemed to like him! What went wrong? Underneath it was her phone number. He stuffed the napkin and his hands in his pockets, and walked out.

As he walked down the street he was only thinking about Cara. Pashmina came running up to him. She linked arms with him and smiled. "Do you have anything planned this Friday?" She asked. Stan only heard planned and Friday. "Hm? Oh, no I don't think so." Stan answered not thinking straight. (Does he ever?) "Great! How about dinner? Your mom can drive us there." Stan, not listening said, "Oh, that's great." She squeezed his arm. "Oh, thank you!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Stan grabbed a pop and went up to his room. He slid into his chair, and rolled it over to his computer (It has wheels.) He logged in and checked his e-mail. Instantly, four messages popped up on the screen. Stan read the first one while sipping his pop, it was from Dexter. All it said was to return his CDs. The next one was from Hamtaro, it talked about their bet and the 15 dollars. Two others were from Pashmina, asking about there date. The last one was a newsletter. Stan logged off and got up. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Cara's number.

The phone rang 2 times, Cara finally picked up. "Hello?" "It's Stan." Cara sighed. "Hi Stan, I was thinking," She was cut off by Stan. "Do you want to go to the movies this…" He was going to say Friday, but he remembered Pashmina. _"What Have I gotten myself into?"_ He wondered. He liked both of the girls. "Yeeess…" Cara asked impatiently. Stan thought a moment, "Uh, do you want to go to the movies with me and Pashmina?" Cara had wished it to be with just the both of them, but she thought it would be nice. "That girl I saw you kissing?" "Ya…" Cara didn't exactly like Pashmina so far but she said yes to the offer. "Great, my mom will take us at 9:00."

Well that's it. I know it was still short! AARRGGHH! I have to make them longer! For those of you who think it is Stan and Cara, I have a twist in the next chapter! Now don't be afraid to touch the review button, it won't bite!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! The third, wait… fourth chapter! Read or you will not return as yourself!

Cara rolled out of bed and whacked it on her dresser. "What the Crap!" She said in anger. She rubbed her head and got up. She frantically looked for the box with her clothes. All her stuff was still in boxes, this made it difficult to find stuff. In one of the boxes, she picked up a photo of her and the gang as ten year olds in her backyard. She was holding hands with her boyfriend. Looking back at this day brought a tear to her eye. She missed her friends dearly. She put the picture on her dresser and started looking for her clothes again.

She slipped into a pink shirt with a heart on it and blue flare jeans. She put her hair back in an elastic band and ran down stairs. "First day of school!" Her little brother yelled waving a cereal box in the air. "Jackie, when will grow up?" Cara said putting headphones on her head. "Cara, could you walk Jack to school?" Her mother asked stuffing a turkey sandwich into a bag. Cara put her head phones down. "Mo-om!" She whined. Her mom handed her the lunch bag and pointed at the door. Cara sighed and grabbed her eight year old brothers hand.

On the way to school Cara ran into Stan, Bijou, and Sandy. Jack jumped in front of Cara and smiled. "Hello, I'm Jack!" Cara laughed nervously and pulled him back. "Hi Stan… who are they?" Stan looked at his friends. "Well this is my twin sister Sandy, and this is Bijou." Bijou and Sandy smiled. "Stan, who eez this?" Bijou asked in her cute French accent. Cara held out her hand. "I'm Cara, I'm new around here." The two other girls shook her hand. "Well, we'll be like so late if we don't hurry!" Sandy said. They all started walking again. Stan and Cara held hands. (Ooooooh!)

In the shadows not to far away was a girl, she was spying on them. "I'll get Stan if it's the last thing I do! He'll be mine!" The girl ran down the opposite street as them and got to school.

Cara wanted to sit next to the people she knew. All the other girls in the class stared at her. They all whispered to each other about the new girl. Cara didn't feel shy or anything. She was a brave girl. When their teacher, Mr. McCarran, walked in the all sat down. "Hello class! I would like to welcome a new student!" Cara got up and walked up in front of the class. "This is Cara!" Cara smiled. The day went by slowly. At lunch all the gang sat together. Well, the bys and girls sat at different tables. The girls were glad to have Cara to themselves.

"So Cara, like where did you move from?" Sandy asked biting into her cookie. "I moved from Nevada." She answered. (The ham hams live in Florida.) "Nevada, that eez a long way to fly, no?" Bijou said. Cara looked over at her brother. He was sitting at Cappy's and Penelope's table, acting weird as usually. "I have an idea! Let's spy on the boys!" Pashmina suggested.

Panda took a bite out of his apple and stopped. He swallowed and asked, "I was thinking, since we're human hamsters, if we had a hamster…" All the boys looked at eachother. Dexter started a new conversation. "What do you think of the new girl?" He asked. Stan kept quiet. "Well she seems a little cute." Howdy said looking at the sky. "Maxwell sighed. "Isn't Sandy cute?" All the boy hams sighed. They all knew he liked her.

Okay a lot of stuff happened that day. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

When Stan was walking home someone, or something jumped in front of him. "Stan, I have had a secret crush on you since 3rd grade! Now it is time for you to know!" Stan could see that the person was none other than!

HA HA HA! I am so evil aren't I! you will have to wait untill the next chapter to find out who it is! HA HA HA! This chapter is longer! YAY! Well, it is still not long enough… I am working on that. Here we see the exotic review button! Press it and something magical happens! CLICK IT TO FIND OUT! NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I want to be mean so I won't tell you who is uh with Stan. cough Writers Block cough Well for all you Sandy plus Maxwell fans, this will be about their date! Um, I forgot Stan's girlfriend's name… Oh yeah! Cara! Oh man, I really haven't updated in a while!

* * *

Maxwell was getting ready for a date with Sandy. "Does this suit look alright? No." He threw the suit onto the pile with all the others. "Great, now what am I supposed to where?" He looked at a picture of Sandy he had on his bead stand. He smiled at it. "Sandy, you were made for me!" He kissed the picture and looked at his watch. "8:30, I have half an hour left!" He got up and headed back into his closet. "This one is to plain." He threw it onto the floor. He held up a suit that was in the back of his dresser. "Hm, I'll try it on." He put the black suit on and looked at the mirror. "I hope Sandy will like it!" He walked downstairs and out the door. The stars were twinkling in the sky. He walked over to Sandy's house and rang the door-bell. He heard thumping on the stairs and then a slide on the wood flooring. "_Stan."_ Maxwell thought rolling his eyes. Stan opened the door and looked behind him and yelled, "SANDY! MAXWELL IS HERE!" He then offered for Maxwell to come in. Sandy walked down the stairs in a beautiful dress. Her hair was curled and fell down a little past her shoulders. "Wow!" Maxwell said to himself. Stan rolled his eyes and picked up a pop. Maxwell held out his hand and Sandy grabbed on to it. They walked out and started for the restaurant. 

"rable for two, under the name of Maxwell." Maxwell said to the person that like stands there at the little counter thingy. "your waiter will be with you shortly." The person guy said. Sandy looked up at Maxwell and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. Their waiter came and guided them to a little table by a window. They both sat down. The waiter lit a candle and handed them both menus. Maxwell picked up his menu and opened it, Sandy did the same. "The salads look superior." Sandy turned the page. "I don't know, like the Steak Lovers, on page three looks nice too." Maxwell read the description.

Steak lovers, For the meat eater. This meal includes two large slices of steak, with mushrooms and sauce. If you finish it, you'll get 50 percentoff your next visit! "Hmm, I don't think this will be very healthy for you." Sandy took his hand. "Maxy, can't I go off that diet you like put me on just this once?" He looked at her. "I geuss your right." Maxwell picked up his glass of water and took a sip. "May I take your order?" The waiter said looking at Maxwell. "Um, yes, may I have the salad?" "Yes, and for the lady?" Sandy looked up. "I'll have the Steak Lovers." "Alright, I'll be right back with your order." Sandy watched the waiter walk away. "Maxy, I think our waiter's gay!" She whispered to Maxwell. "Did you see the way he lloked at me?" Maxwell said back. Sandy giggled and leaned forward and kissed him. After they kissed Maxwell put a loose strang of hair behind Sandy's ear. Their food came and it looked good. Sandy was about to put that oh so beautiful piece of mouth watering steak, covered in a thin layer of sauce, pink in the middle, a mushroom on top, (Oh wow that sounds good!) into her mouth when she had a feeling. A feeling she has gotten alot lately, and it had to do with something, or someone! "Maxwell, I have that feeling!" Maxwell held his nose in annoyment. "Common' Maxy, I'm tingling all over!" "Sandy, does he have to ruin everyone of our dates?" "Maxwell, my Stan senses are going off!" Maxwell thought, then said, "Sandy, go, save that brother of yours!" Sandy kissed Maxwell. "Next week Max, okay?" "Okay" He answered. "That Stan is going to pay!"

* * *

Well that was chapter 5. If you haven't figured it out yet, Stan already got home from school. In the next chapter he'll tell Sandy what happened. This chapter is for all you S+M fans. Wait, I already said that. Well what did you think? Don't just say it though, review! 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for crystalgurl101. She is the only one reviewing! Well… The reason the thing with Stan seemed so serious is because I have been watching the show Monk a lot lately. It has a lot of murder mysteries in it, you should watch it! Maybe I'll make a story like this only with murders in it. That would be fun! This one has even more Sandy+Maxwell, even though it isn't the best couple. Anyways… here goes.

Sandy walked into the dark night. The nice cool breeze made her shiver. The only sounds she could hear were cars in the distance and crickets. She felt a warm arm being rapped around her. She smiled up at Maxwell. His brown eyes stared down at her. "Shouldn't you get going?" Maxwell asked. Sandy loved how Maxwell cared for her. He was always the person she could turn to when she needed help. "I have time." She smiled up at him as he smiled down. They walked over to the beach. They often come here together, just to be alone. "Maxwell, do you want to kiss?" Maxwell looked at her and he walked a little closer to her. "You don't have to ask you know." He said bringing his face closer to hers. "I know." She said and then brought her lips to his and they stood in a passionate kiss. The next thing Sandy knew she was laying in Maxwell's arms on the ground. "Sandy?" He asked. "Hmm?" She answered. "I love you." Sandy smiled. "I love you too." They laid like that for about half an hour, then Sandy dot up and started for home.

"Sandy, wait up!" Sandy stopped and looked behind her. Maxwell came up to her and put his jacket around her. "Can I walk you home?" Sandy looked at him. He knew she would say yes. "MAY I walk you home!" She said, happy to correct Maxwell for once. When Sandy got home, Maxwell kissed her good night and went inside. "_That was the most beautiful night I have ever had!" _ She thought as she twirled around the kitchen. "Now why did I come home?" She thought again. She rolled her eyes. "A certain brother I know." She said as she walked up to his room. She opened the door and nearly killed herself when she tripped over a pair of his shirts. "Sorry sis." He said as he helped her up. He then threw the shirt onto a chair. "Okay Stan, what happened?" Stan sighed. "I thought your gift would be going off." Sandy frowned. "It's a curse." Stan laughed. "Stan what happened?" She said sitting on his bed. Stan thought for a moment. "Well, it all goes like this…"

"I was walking home from school, like any other day, right? Well, all of a sudden, a girl jumped in front of me!" Sandy's eyebrow rose. "I left my perfect date to be told you were a ferocious girl" "No!" Stan said. "I was thinking it was like one of my adoring fans but when I saw her face I was like kinda surprised." Sandy leaned forward. "Who was it?" "Hold on, I'm gettin' to that part! As I was saying, I looked at her face and it was Sparkle!" There was a pause in the Tiger household. "Sparkle? Like the rich and spoiled Sparkle?" Stan nodded. Sandy burst out laughing. "SPARKLE LIKES STAN!" All of a sudden she sat up. "So what did you do?" Stan switched positions in his chair. "She talked about how much she liked me and I was like, so weirded out by now. Then she kissed me and I was pinching myself like crazy! When I found out it wasn't a dream, I tried to back up, but like tripped over a garbage can. I'm sure, that little snot is going to sue me. I ran home as fast as I could and locked my door. I came down a little while later and Bijou was leaving the house. I figured you were going on a date with your so called "Prince Charming" so I didn't bother to tell you…" Sandy sat there with the same weirded out face Stan had.

Well… that's the end of the chapter! Stan's double date will be soon. Well in the next chapter. I'm going to check how many words are in this one… 731… I still have to make it longer… Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed.

Crystalgurl101- I know. I like the weirdest pairings!

InspiredByMiyazaki- Glad you like it. I also thought the sentence was worded funny.

On with chapter… lets see… OH YEAH! Chappie 7! Oh boy…

Stan woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Boy that was some dream I had! I heard a constant beeping sound!" After a while, he realized what the beeping sound was. His alarm clock had been beeping for the past 25 minutes. "I'm late for school!" He yelled as he stumbled out of bed. He quickly put on a clean shirt, (Well it was off the ground but.) and ran down the hall. "Great, Sandy didn't wake me up!" He mumbled as he ran past her empty room. He ran downstairs and leapt onto his skateboard. (He keeps his skateboard at the end of the stairs.) "Hi mom! Bye mom!" He said as he rolled out the door. "Stan, don't you at least want a donut?" She asked but it was too late. She shook her head and went back to washing the dishes. "Kids these days!"

Stan sneaked into class. "You're late Stan!" His teacher said not even looking back. Stan stopped in his tracks, several students were giggling. "Heheh, Mr. Alvin!" Stan said trying to sneak his way out of trouble. "Never mind Stan, just sit down." Mr. Alvin said writing their English lesson on the board. Stan sat down and took out his English book. "Hi Stan!" Pashmina said slightly blushing. Stan waved. He then started at his homework.

Stan sat down with the rest of the boys at lunch. He reached into his lunch box and found a note. Stan opened it and read, "Dear Stan, I will get you!" It wasn't signed but he could tell who it was from. "Whatcha got there?" Howdy asked looking at the note. Howdy put an evil smirk on his face and started saying, "Stan has a girlfriend! Stan has a girlfriend!" All the boys were interested now. "Who's the note from?" Hamtaro asked. Stan pointed over at the cheerleading table. Too bad for him the math teacher got in the way of his pointing. All the boy hams made faces. "You like the math teacher?" Dexter asked. "NO!" Stan said and tried pointing again. "You like… Sparkle?" Oxnard asked. "Yes, I mean no!" Stan said. "Then who is it?" All the hams asked impatiently. Stan took a deep breath and then said, "I don't like Sparkle! She likes me! I like Pashmina and Cara!" He quickly covered his mouth. "That wasn't supposed to come out!" The boy hams smiled and looked over at the girls table. "So, you like both of them?" Howdy said smiling back at Stan. Stan nodded weakly. Stan knew he was in trouble. He had three girls crushing on him, he had a double date that night, and now the boys knew about it! He knew had to pick one of the girls sooner or later, but who? That was the main thing that has been troubling him. Who should he pick?

That night he was getting ready for the date. "Oh crap, I have nothing to wear!" He said as he threw another shirt onto the bed. He looked at the clothes he was wearing and shrugged. "I'm hot, that's all the matters right now." Sandy walked by his door and shook her head. "I can't believe those girls, liking you, of all people!" Stan looked at his clothes and then back to his sister. "Do you have nothing better to do?" "Actually, I'm going shopping with Bijou and Pepper." Sandy said and held up her purse. Stan closed the door. "Sisters!" He said rolling his eyes. He looked at his watch. "7:35, I have time." He picked up the phone and dialed Hamtaro's number. "Hello?" Stan heard a voice say. "Uh yeah, this is Stan." "Hi Stan! What do you need?" Stan sat down on his bed. "You've been on dates with Bijou right? Well I'm kinda new to it so." "You don't know if what your wearing is cool?" Stan tried to find the right words to say. "Yeah!" "Okay Stan, what are you wearing?" Stan looked down at his outfit. "Uh, I'm wearing a yellow shirt that says 04 on it, and black shorts." "Hmm, okay Stan, the only suggestion I will make is a jacket." "A jacket? Why?" "Stan, do you know anything? After your date, invite the girl to the beach. She'll get chilly and that's when you put your jacket around her! You'll be kissing the night away!" Stan thought this over. "What if there are, two girls?" There was a pause. "Stan? Your going on a date with two girls?" "Yeah." "Um, then I guess your outfit is fine! Or you can bring two jackets." "Um, thanks. I think I'll stay this way." They hung up and Stan walked to his door. He opened it and Sandy came toppling over him. "Sandy, what are you doing?" Sandy looked around. "Uh, just listening into your conversation." "Well get off of me! I'm going to be late!" Sandy got up and grabbed her purse again. "Well have fun big brother!" She said running downstairs.

Stan stood in line with the two girls. He bought the tickets and they sat down. "I heard this movie is scary." Stan said. The movie started up and the three shared jumbo popcorn. Halfway through the movie the aliens came. It showed one eating through a human and then screeched. Pashmina grabbed Stan's hand and squeezed it. Stan managed to get free and put his arms around the two girls. A few minutes later, there was a love scene. The main character was getting ready too kiss his girlfriend. Cara kissed Stan on the lips. Pashmina frowned. When the two stopped kissing, Pashmina offered to share her drink. Stan started drinking. Then Pashmina kissed him. The fight for Stan was on. And Stan didn't like it. I mean, would you like it if two people were fighting over you and all you wanted was a nice peaceful evening at the movies? After the movie, the girls went their own ways. Only, after Cara left, Pashmina came back. "Stan? Could you escort me home?" She said clinging on to him. "Sure." He said. He walked home with her but she led him to the beach. "Stan, I never came here with a boy before." "You haven't?" "No." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to sit?" They sat down and Pashmina kissed him. They smiled at eachother. Pashmina had soon pushed him onto the ground and was kissing him. They made out for the next 30 minutes. Stan soon got up and led her home. When they got to her house, Stan kissed her good night and left. Pashmina smiled about what she accomplished. "Stan is my boy friend!" She said and then went inside.

Hope you liked it. Review pls


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my victims! I do not own Hamtaro yo! But I will own you for the next how ever long it takes you t read this.. ya, yo!

When Stan woke up that morning, it was with a big smile on his face. That smile was erased from his face as soon as he realized what he had accomplished. 3 girls liked him. He slapped his forehead. "Great!" At the meeting they had Stan stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" They all looked at him. "I chose to pick…." There was silence. Sparkle, Pashmina, and Cara all crossed their little fingers. Out of no where a huge brown dog leaped into the yard and grabbed Stan by the leg. Did he stop? Oh no! He just kept on running. The gang all ran after him. They ran into the forest and a little chipmunk fell onto Stan's head. Everyone just kept running after them. A huge flock of birds flew over and pooped on everyone. Then one dropped a nest on top of him. The baby birds chirped in his ear. And they just kept running. A cat who was going after a mouse, leaped onto Stan's back. The mouse hid in his mouth. And they just kept on running.

At the hospital Stan said, "Sparkle." "What!" All the people said. Sparkle smiled. "Well I actually liked her secretly since 3rd grade so." They all rolled their eyes and left. Stan and Sparkle started kissing.

What did you think? Stupid huh… I KNOW! I just want to end this story! I will be continuing the other one now…


End file.
